


Trust Me

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Past Cheating, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Oikawa goes through an ordeal and thinks he cheated... iwaizumi is there for him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	Trust Me

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi still didn't trust Oikawa fully. Oikawa understood, because drunk or not Oikawa had cheated on Iwaizumi two years ago. Oikawa wouldn't trust himself either. But despite that, Iwaizumi had let Oikawa go to this bar with his teamates. Iwaizumi hadn't even caused a fuss. Oikawa found that to be what he loved about Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, despite not trusting fully, at least gave Oikawa a chance. 

And Oikawa wasn't about to lose more of Iwaizumi's trust by being drunk enough to go home with someone equally as drunk. Oikawa had worked hard for Iwaizumi's trust, harder than he'd worked for anything in his life.

"Let me get you another drink beautiful," a voice says," You look like you need to relax."

"I'm good with this one," Oikawa says flashing a fake smile." I don't want to be anything more than buzzed tonight."

Oikawa watches as the man grimaces. "Sounds boring, you should come home with me tonight. Maybe I can teach you what fun is."

"No thanks," Oikawa says.

"Come on baby," The man says," Learn to live a little."

"I said no," Oikawa responds annoyed the guy was pushing it. "I need to use the restroom, please be gone when I come back."

The guy grumbles under his breath and watches as Oikawa walks away. Oikawa knows because he can feel the man's gaze on his back. Oikawa shivers and sends a quick glance around for at least one of his college teamates, but everyone looks to have found a hook up or just gone home. Oikawa sighs.

'I'll probably leave after finishing my drink.'

Oikawa uses the restroom quickly. There are people fucking in the stalls and honestly Oikawa doesn't want to listen to it right now. The bar was fun, but not as much fun when you were alone and almost completely sober.

Oikawa sits down at the bar again and finishes his drink before flagging the bartender down to close his tab. The bartender held up a finger to let him know it would be a moment, and Oikawa flashed a thumbs up. The poor bartender was drowning in orders, and it looked like her help wasn't being very helpful.

So Oikawa waited patiently tapping on the counter. Waiting for the moment he could leave the loud bar.

Then suddenly Oikawa felt like he was moving a lot slower than he actually was. The rhythmic bass echoed in between his ears.

'I only had one drink,' Oikawa thinks.

The bartender walks over to him.

"Sorry about the wait--," she cuts herself off," Sir di you have someone to take you home tonight."

It was then that Oikawa realized he must be actually swaying, it wasn't just in his head. He's about to say no when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," a voice says," I can take him home. Come on babe."

Oikawa was to busy processing the hand on his shoulder to be able to protest. His mind felt like molasses. 

"Don wanna," Oikawa says to the person when they get outside. "I... don know you." Oikawa's words are slurring together now. He can barely stand with support. And Oikawa just wants to sleep.

"I wan Iwa-chan," Oikawa says whining. He briefly notes how much he sounds like a toddler and almost wants to giggle.

Oikawa doesn't notice the activities happening that night. Or at least he does and can't process them. That is until he sobers up midway through them.

Oikawa screams in pain when he finally registers what was being done. He fought and scratched until finally the man restrained him until it was over.

"You can't say no after its started," the man says annoyed.

And Oikawa bristles because he didn't remember ever saying yes.

The bristling turned quickly to self loathing. Iwa-chan was going to hate him. This is your fault. 

It was painful. The man hadn't been able to tell Oikawa wasn't properly prepared while Oikawa was out of it. 

So it hurt so bad.

Finally it ended and Oikawa was let go and dressed before being kicked out onto the curb.

It was the worst feeling to do a walk of shame when you don't even remember consenting to do the shameful thing.

Oikawa limped himself over to a bus stop before pulling out his phone to call Iwaizumi.

Oikawa could feel blood in between his legs. The man had gotten angry when Oikawa had started fighting. And now Oikawa didn't think he could make it to his car let alone the house.

'SHITTYKAWA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!' Iwaizumi yells over the phone.

Oikawa winces, his head was pounding. He feels nerves clutch at his mind and he can't bring himself to explain over the phone.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, it comes out like a choked sob," Please come get me. I have location turned on."

Oikawa begins to sob. A range of reasons as to why. The pain. The fear of losing Iwaizumi. The feeling of being dirty.

He hears Iwaizumi talking over the phone but he doesn't listen to anything. Oikawa can only sit and cry at a public bus stop in the very early hours of morning. Tears were still streaking down his face when Iwaizumi finally arrived.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi's voice is panicked as he sees the state Oikawa is in," Tooru what happened?"

Oikawa let's out another heart wrenching sob. "I cheated on you again," Oikawa says sobbing. He feels Iwaizumi tense and Oikawa feels his heart plummet. "You're going to leave me now, and it's all my fault."

Oikawa is trembling as Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Listen let's get home and talk about this like adults, okay?"

Iwaizumi starts walking to his car, expecting Oikawa to follow. Oikawa tries, he really fucking tries. But as soon as weight went onto his legs he felt pain rocket through his spine. Oikawa falls to his knees, legs trembling.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi shouts as he watches Oikawa fall to the ground in pain.

Oikawa is biting his lip so hard it bleeds, trying his best to keep from screaming.

"Oikawa is that blood?" Oikawa hears Iwaizumi ask. Oikawa remembers that he had worn Kahkis out. The blood on the back of his pants stood out a lot.

Oikawa doesn't have the strength to respond so he nods his head.

"Tooru we need to get you to the hospital!"

Oikawa's heart races suddenly," No," Oikawa says suddenly," I just want to go home!"

There is silence for a moment before suddenly he was being picked up and put on Iwaizumi's back.

"Fine," Iwaizumi grumbles," But I am taking you if the bleeding gets worse."

"I cheated on you again," Oikawa says crying into Iwaizumi's shoulder," You should just break up with me."

"Tooru," Iwaizumi responds quietly, sadly," I have a feeling that that's not what happened. But I also have a feeling that you haven't even thought of it as a possibility."

Oikawa feels himself being placed into the passenger side of the car.

"What possibility?" Oikawa asks crying hysterically. "I CHEATED THERE IS NO OTHER POSSIBILITY."

"Tooru," Iwaizumi says," That much blood doesn't come from a consensual encounter. Especially since I know you would never let someone have rough sex with you."

Tooru feels his hands shake and heart clench painfully. "I cheated," Oikawa whispers brokenly. "I was stupid. I only had one beverage but all of a sudden I couldn't walk straight. I shouldn't have gone."

Iwaizumi slams on the breaks and Oikawa yelps in surprise.

"You only had one beverage?" Iwaizumi asks looking at Oikawa with a broken look. Oikawa chalked it up to Iwaizumi realizing how much Oikawa had actually fucked up.

"One drink had me almost collapsing," Oikawa says crying," And the guy told the bartender he was my ride home and I could barely walk straight. I don't remember half the walk. I was trying to remember how to walk so much that I could barely say no. I shouldn't have taken that drink... I cheated on you... and now you are going to leave me." 

Loud sobs leave Oikawa's mouth. He feels dirty, used, alone. His grief fills him so strongly that he doesn't even notice that Iwaizumi had parked the car. Oikawa was a hysterical mess.

"You didn't cheat on me baby," Iwaizumi says pulling Oikawa into his chest. Iwaizumi's heart breaks when he feel Oikawa tense at the touch.

Oikawa shook violently against Iwaizumi's chest. "I'm sorry," Oikawa says into Iwaizumi's chest. He repeats it again and again.

"Tooru you were drugged," Iwaizumi says catching Oikawa's face in his hands," You don't get even tipsy from one drink. I know you. You had to have been drugged." 

Tooru searches his thoughts frantically for a part of the night when he had left his drink unattended. Fear flashes through him when he remembers his trip to the bathroom to shake his persistent admirer.

"I left to go to the bathroom and left my drink," Oikawa says crying some more. "It really was my fault then. I should have known better. Especially since that guy was being so fucking persistent- " 

"He approached you before hand?"

"He asked to sleep with me," Oikawa says crying," I swear I told him no Hajime! I promise you- "

"I believe you Tooru," Iwaizumi says," I trust you."

Oikawa feels something inside him break at those words. Something inside him absolutely shattered. A damn broke and Oikawa collapsed sobbing into Iwaizumi's chest as the other male ran fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Tooru," Iwaizumi says," Its going to be okay."

A/N

Join the discord!!! Fanfiction Corner!!!

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
